gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Rick LB
Categoría:Usuario:Rick LB Archivo:Discucion.png Usuario Discusión:Rick LB/Archivo 1: 7 de Diciembre de 2008 hasta Año Nuevo 2011. Hola Rick!!!! Hola Rick, feliz año Nuevo. He visto que la última de V V va un poco lenta, ¿no puedes ir algo más rápido porfa? es que me muero de ganas por conocer el final y lo de los elicópteros, por ciertto, he leído otras historias y son algunas muy buenas, me gustó mucho Omerta y Sobrevivir, algún día haré yo la mía o un Wiki de eso, por cierto, he visto que estáis machacando a uno llamado Cuban Vercetti en lo de votar. Ah, otra cosa, también he visto que ese Expicport ha creado una Wiki de consolas o algo así. Bueno enfin, que lo pases bien y bque tus deseos se hagan realidad (y sobretodo, termina la última parte de VV, necesito saber ya el fin al de la historia!!!!) Ah, se me olvidaba: Enhorabuena otra vez por lo de PHD Y Medalla Oro en concursos, como diría Truth: Eres un icono. Jasper6 10:40 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Tu opinión No sé como tuviste paciencia para escribir todo eso . No quiero seguir discutiéndolo; tú tienes tu opinión y yo la mía. Punto. Votaste según lo que viste y respeto tu decisión, pero me crispó sobre todo las barbaridades del voto de Carl 555, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ya que ninguno de sus argumentos justifican el voto en contra. Adiós -- 20:22 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Edad de Vercetti La averigüé en Revo. Un usuario revisó los archivos del VC y encontró el año de nacimiento, edad y altura de algunos personajes, entre ellos donald love, vercetti, etc. Sabes que nunca pondría nada sin comprobarlo-- 21:15 13 ene 2011 (UTC) QUÉ CURRO! Joer Rick,te has currado lo tuyo, he mirado tus contribuciones y la leche, no sé como no eres admin o te han nominado, pero que sepas que te voy a votar para el UDM, te lo has currado, yo no podría hacer lo qe has hecvho, me aburriría... En fin, un saludo y haber cuando terminas Informe Final. ¿pOR CIERTo, no puedes presentar una historia tuya en el PHD por que ganaste el otro (gracias a mi, jeje)? Bueno, enfin, mucha suerte y que tengas un año mágico. --Jasper6 13:50 15 ene 2011 (UTC) - RICK, SE ME OLVIDABA, QUIERO APARECER... Soy soy de esa clase de gente a la que le gustaría aparecer en un GTA, aunque sólo sea para que Niko Bellic me aplaste la cabeza (en el juego,claro). Me haría mucha ilusión...--Jasper6 14:12 15 ene 2011 (UTC) - Me considero mejores usuarios por que no vandalizo ni hago cosas malas. Ah, no te peocupes po los logros, yo entiendo y tengo control. --Jasper6 14:32 15 ene 2011 (UTC) - Va, la quito.OK,gracias por poreocuparte por mi, eres buena persona Rick, ¿quién te ganó en el UDM?. --Jasper6 14:38 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Hoteles Los hoteles siempre se categorizaron por ciudades hasta ayer, que se te dio por cambiarlas todas. Ya he terminado, así que no te molestes-- 15:27 15 ene 2011 (UTC) :No pasa nada, hombre. Y lo de Jasper, no te pongas nervioso. Simplemente no le des importancia-- 19:51 15 ene 2011 (UTC) RE:¿Cómico? Es que bueno la expresión: : Dios, Expic, ¿por qué eres siempre tan ambigüo? Me hizo reír, no se porque, y bueno estoy escuchando una canción que me hace reír . -- 16:25 15 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: Gracias por el halago del avatar. RE:¿Me permites una crítica sobre Rico el Sucio? Me alegro que hayas leído la historia, bueno, agradezco las críticas que le haces. No se me ocurre nada más que decir.--J@ast95 21:20 18 ene 2011 (UTC) :Además Rick, los dos tenemos dos tipo de escrituras, puede que sea que la tuya sea más rápida, pero a mi me gusta la charla y me gusta escribir cosas que pienso que salgan de la boca de los personajes, por eso los diálogos un poco "tediosos", tambien, cabe destacar que no todos los que llegan a la GTE, saben precisamente como se apodan los personajes. No soy muy, descriptivo con la acción ni lo bélico, porque lo mio no es. La forma en la que CJ y Rico se conocen, bueno sí, tal vez no fue muy descriptiva con CJ, pero si estaba dispuesto a ayudar al Grove, le daría hasta una Minigun. La personalidad de Rico, el no es un asesino profesional a sangre fría como tal, el solo le toca hacer su trabajo, y listo, el resto del tiempo es como diría el buen Vercetti "Relax". --J@ast95 21:40 18 ene 2011 (UTC) RE:Jueces Se anota quien quiera, pero solo puede haber dos-- 19:30 21 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Miami Vice City? Hola Rick, cuanto tiempo. Ni que decir que el final de VV es impecable. En fin, veo que has hehco una nueva serie o que la estñas haciendom, 80th Vice, ¿va a ser como la serie esa de los horteras en los 80 (mola mucho, jeje)? Pues nada chico, espero que esté a la altura de VV, aunque me va más la trama bélica que policíaca, pero la seguiré haber qué tal va, seguro que queda muy buena. Por ciertto, ¿habrá estrellas invitadas como en VV6? Me molaría aparecer también por ahí, jejeje. Bueno, te dejo, que te vaya muy bien. --Jasper6 20:42 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hace tiempo me dejaste un mensaje en la discucion de Esposa de Frank Tenpenny y borraron la discución quiero saber que decía el mensaje por favor.F.Galli 22:15 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Jasper6 Mr, cuando quieras - sin prisas eh! - me explicas por qué tu IP de usuario coincide con la de Jasper6 y el sistema me dice que sois la misma persona. Para empezar he bloqueado la otra cuenta, ya que la opera la misma persona que esta, cuando me expliques el resto vemos qué hacer con esta cuenta, las multicuentas no están permitidas en el wiki, normas del wiki, ya sabes. Un saludo.-- 00:10 1 mar 2011 (UTC) :Si no he bloqueado las dos cuentas de usuario es precisamente porque te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda, no digas tan pronto que no vamos a confiar en ti. Y bien, como tales acusaciones son tan graves y tanto te han ofendido, te detallo uno a uno los pasos que seguí: #Con la intención de solucionar el conflicto que tiene Jasper6 con las políticas de Cuban, decido mandarle un email. #El usuario en cuestión tiene desactivada la opción de recibir emails de otros usuarios, por lo directamente me meto en su cuenta de usuario para sacar su dirección de email y poder enviarle el correo. #El usuario ni tiene correo autentificado ni utiliza ninguna cuenta de correo electrónico. #Reviso las contribuciones del usuario para ver si habló con alguien sobre su email o cuenta de MSN con el fin de contactar con él. #El usuario no dio ningún dato y todas sus contribuciones son para páginas de discusión, su página de usuario o acusar a Cuban. #Dado lo sospechoso del asunto, decidí hacer checkuser sobre su cuenta de usuario (comprobación de datos técnicos), arrojó las siguientes ips: *xx.16.220.61 *xx.16.221.160 *xx.16.220.228 *xxx.147.77.148 *xx.16.220.5 :Sí, la xx del principio significa que ahí había un número y lo he suprimido para respetar la privacidad del usuario. :Siguiendo el procedimiento, hice checkuser de nuevo, esta vez sobre las ips y obtengo: IP: xx.16.220.5 *Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (15:10 1 ene 2011 -- 18:26 3 ene 2011) 48 *Jasper6 (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (14:30 1 ene 2011 -- 18:34 1 ene 2011) 2 IP: xx.16.220.228 *Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (14:52 11 ene 2011 -- 20:59 15 ene 2011) 129 *Jasper6 (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (14:19 15 ene 2011 -- 16:01 15 ene 2011) 18 IP: xx.16.221.160 *Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (20:03 13 feb 2011 -- 22:42 14 feb 2011) 12 *Jasper6 (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (17:33 14 feb 2011) 1 IP: xx.16.220.61 *Rick LB (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (13:24 21 feb 2011 -- 20:58 28 feb 2011) 58 *Jasper6 (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (Examinar) (21:27 22 feb 2011 -- 19:54 28 feb 2011) 8 :En cada una de las ips que analicé se extrae que ambos editasteis sobre las mismas fechas, (el número entre corchetes es las ediciones que hicisteis desde esa ip). Por tanto, yo saco como conclusión que sois la misma persona. :Igualmente aclaro que no bloqueo a Jasper6 "porque sí" o porque me caiga mal, al revés, ni me cae bien ni me cae mal, me es indiferente, es un usuario más, le bloqueo porque su IP coincide con la tuya, y esa cuenta de usuario no ha realizado ninguna edición útil en el wiki, lo único que ha hecho es crear una entrada de blog para acusar a un administrador de no hacer las cosas bien. Las normas dicen que no se permiten multicuentas para hacer daño al wiki, por tanto, aplicando la norma, tenemos una posible multicuenta y un caso en el que se ha dañado el wiki o se ha tratado de crear malestar (ya ves que la mayoría de los usuarios le llevan la contraria y no apoyan lo que dice), por eso mismo aplico la norma y le bloqueo. :Ahora bien, no te he bloqueado a ti porque eres el que realmente edita en el wiki de forma útil y se ve comprometido con el mismo, si fuera una caza de brujas, ni te dejaría hablar, pero no, estoy abierto a una buena explicación y si realmente hay un error en el sistema, arreglarlo para que no se repita. Ni voy a emitir un juicio de valor sobre Jasper6 ni lo haré sobre ti. :A ver, para ayudarte, no me digas datos personales, porque no los necesito, pero, ¿desde dónde editas? ¿existe la posibilidad de que en tu casa haya alguien con otro ordenador que pueda entrar al wiki con tu conexión de internet? ¿tal vez un vecino?-- 13:27 1 mar 2011 (UTC) V V Rick, me he leído de un tirón los 6 fics. Geniales. Increíbles. Me muero de ganas de leer 80th Vice. PD: Cuando leí la persecución final del 4º informe, me vino directamente a la mente la última misión del CoD: MW . Sabía que estaba basada en ese juego-- 23:36 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Presidente de camboya Creo que en el infobox de Camboya nno deberia ir toda esa información de más, deberia ir Presidente| Rey: y el nombre. Lo de que camboya es de gobierno manarquico debe estar en la información del articulo. Saludos de 23:33 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Me confundi Como vi que fue creado recientemente y luego vi tu nombre por error y pense que tu lo creaste, Disculpame. Saludos de 23:39 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias, eres muy gracioso jaja . Saludos de 23:44 10 mar 2011 (UTC) PHD :Felicidades Rick! -- 04:34 2 abr 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades por la historia Rick! al final un cambio de estilo siempre fue muy bueno -- 05:43 2 abr 2011 (UTC) MSN Tienes msn, Rick? Me gustaría tener un canal de contacto contigo-- 17:53 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Premio PHD -- 13:01 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Rick,quiero decir que me encantaron tus historias de Vercetti En Vietnam y que tengas buena suerte P:estoy leyendo el informe final ::Esto, pues, gracias a todos. PHD masivo, como quien dice, me ha tocado el paquete completo, jeje. --BL kciR 03:07 13 jun 2011 (UTC) :A esto si que se le llama un combo completo, 5 en uno felicidades Rick-- 02:17 15 jun 2011 (UTC) RE:V V GROVE4EVER Left3Dead 16:23 11 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Ya esta terminada la primera temporada? Porque me interesan mucho las historias militares,policiales y de zombies Otra cosa es que quisiera tu opinion de mi cuento IV:The Survival,quisiera que la gente lo leyera porque estuve en esa computadora 8 horas sentado pensando ideas y no quisiera que se eche a perder Saludos GROVE4EVER Left3Dead 16:57 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Una duda que siempre tuve desde que me uni fue la de como publicar un cuento en Historias Terminadas.Ademas eso del zombi armado se me ocurrio porque iba a hacer pensar a la gente que se iba a morir algun personaje,y eso del que estaba conduciendo lo saque de un machinima que me parecio gracioso que decia "the zombies use ambulances to transport in group (los zombis usan ambulancias para transportarse en grupo)" ademas me parece que le voy a prestar mas atencion a la historia que estoy haciendo llamada "GTA 24 S01 C01".preferiria no volver a poner la Plantilla:Historias porque me sale muy mal,GTA 24 va a ser una mezcla de historieta y historia,va a tener la trama y las imagenes,igual,gracias por tu ayuda y por tu opinión Esta es la portada de GTA 24: thumb|278px|Chapter 1 Saludos GROVE4EVER Left3Dead 18:11 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya termine el capitulo 1 de 24,ya puedes leerlo,puede que te paresca algo absurdo pero lo tenia pensado antes de IV:The Survival porque soy fanatico de esa serie,pero los zombis se me vinieron a la cabeza y se me ocurrio IV The Survival PD:eso de la mafia The Bellic Family lo puse porque en facebook crearon una llamada con ese nombre y parecia bueno pero le cambiaron el nombre a Bellic Enterprises Los demonios de Sonny, lo que esperaba Ey Rick, te acuerda cuando te decía que quería que escribieras Los Demonios de Sonny, pues desdpués de una larga ausencia, miro la historias que se han creado y me topo con ella, en cuanto pueda, la leeré. Saludos. -- 21:23 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Si si si mucho amor, yo tambien te aprecio. -- 21:31 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Saludos Rick K tal rick? oye buena la de vercetti en vietnan, me gusto el ultimo informe, oye me podrias ayudar en unas historias que hago? ah y dame tu opinion de la ultima que escribi, saludos.Juanvance 01:56 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Historias Veo que le pones mucho esmero a las historias. En que te basas para realizar la historia, porque quiero arrancar de una vez por todas con mi historia CSI: Liberty City. Gracias por los consejos dados. Creo que lo haré primero en un borrador (ideas, personajes, trama, etc...) y luego la pasaré en blanco directamente. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Continuacion de mi historia Hola Rick, si ya edite lo del perfil gracias por el consejo. mira quisiera que me ayudases con la continuacion de mi historia, se llama El sicario (pon en la barra de busqueda el sicario y te saldra mi historia, paradojicamente, nadie voto por ella y eso que cumplia con todo, lo raro es que en la vida real no se escribe asi, ya que no se respeta la onomatopeya y diferentes caracteres de edicion, pero bueno,estoy pensando hacer una continuacion pero me hace falta unos consejos, espero que puedas ayudarme, saludos. leete la otra ver si le encuentras un error.Juanvance 19:14 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias rick valoro mucho las correcciones, que hicistes a mi historia me ayudaran en la parte dos a publicarla mucho mejor, si pudieras dejarme un contacto, para mostrarte el beta de la continuacion, seria genial, saludos y gracias!Juanvance 00:22 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola amigo,volvi a leer el ultimo mensaje que me dejaste en mi discusion y quiero decir de que si quieres hacer una historia al estilo 24 puedes hacerla,a mi no me importa,yo nada mas quiero ser un escritor,como mi abuelo y mi padre.Ademas,estoy mas interesado en GTA y Resident Evil que en 24,ademas yo no le puse de nombre jack bauer,le puse Jack Bowner asi que tu puedes poner Bauer o otro inventado si es que inventas otro personaje,escribe lo que quieras,ademas creo que voy a hacer 12 capitulos en vez de 24 Saludos IV FANATIC Left 3 Dead 23:22 17 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Cuantos episodios le quedan a la primera temporada de 80th Vice? Gracias por decirlo,no sabia que tenia que hacer eso Saludos,Left3dead Fernando Lopez 16:18 18 jun 2011 (UTC) PAD y PID A tomar viento, me los pongo yo por que nadie está para hacerlo. --BL kciR 19:27 19 jun 2011 (UTC) : -- 19:52 19 jun 2011 (UTC) :: -- 22:55 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicidades, Rick. Bien merecidos tus premios y sigue así. -- 01:21 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :::¡Gracias gente! --BL kciR 11:33 20 jun 2011 (UTC) guau como rayos sabes que veo tu pagina por que al principio dice hola nicolas daza diaz o es algo que hiciste para que cada usuario que la visite lo vea-- 14:49 23 jun 2011 (UTC) listo pero como lo hago para copiarlo-- 14:56 23 jun 2011 (UTC) PMD ::En hora buena.-- 01:48 24 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Archivo:Bailando.gif --Sonny Crockett 12:17 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Que tal... Una pregunta men, no los premios como PMD lo entregan los administradores??? Y una ultima cosa esto es solo curiosidad porque no has personalizado tu imagen de usuario xD....esqe veo desde cuando la traes asi jaja. Un saludo Amigo!!! 01:53 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdon ¡Ey, Rick! Lo siento mucho tio. No sabía que no se podian editar las historias de otros. De verdad, lo siento. Espero que esto no influya en proximas discusiones entre los dos (si es que hay) Gracias y, atentamente, StuntAction 24/6/11 a la 1:51 RE: Categoría Historias Ok, no metere narices de nuevo en las historias. Solamente es que había visto que no tenia categoría y me tome la libertdad de agregarlo; pero si, tienes razón, la proxima vez no lo haré. Saludos. PMD JAJA Descuida aunque si se como hacerlo no lo hare porque me parece mas un termino administrativo,yo te pregunte porque tenia esa duda pero igual y como dises se refiere mas a un termino de experiencia. Un Saludo!!! 23:15 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Rick LB, por enseñarme eso. Para la proxima vez sera. PAD y PID -- 22:29 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena, .-- 22:31 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicidades, Rick -- 22:36 25 jun 2011 (UTC) :No me saquéis los colores XDDD. Muchas gracias chicos. --Sonny Crockett 22:37 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones, te lo mereces. Cokevialpando Oye, sobre lo que dijiste en la discusión de Cokevialpando y que no me entrometa, yo creo que estás equivocado ya que debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros y no dejar "tirado" al otro. Ok, lo dejaré. PD: Perdón por el cambio de género ¬¬ . RE:DRIV3ER Pues bien, perdon por no responderte pues si fuiste un poco duro pero yo no quiero ser tu enemigo ok es que quise editarlo almenos para mmmmmm... AGRANDARLO ok, Compañero.PD: Pense que eras otra persona pero eres ricklb, a tus historias son fantasticas. Sobre la Sede... Tu tranquilo. Cuando pueda ya te conseguire un pase V.I.P jaja. Gracias por este buen comentario, no como el de Claude... ¡es broma! Es su trabajo y lo debe hacer bien. StuntAction a las 3:41 DEL 1-6-11 Respuesta Claro Rick,pero miralo de esta forma que me pasara si yo edito,edito,edito sin previsualizar claro me lo advertiran, pero si no hago caso por no saver las consecuencias y sigo me bloquearan cierto? entonces es para 2 cosas para mantener un orden en el proyecto, y en los usuarios de tal manera que que si se ve una actitud rebelde que no beneficia a la comunidad de GTE lo mas logico es que se le de el bloqueado, yo le adverti porque vi una respuesta algo negativa, yo creo que el como tambien yo que somos algo nuevos aveces cuesta comprender la normas(aveces ni las han leido) y no conocen las consecuencias, no basta decirle una vez y ya! hay que tener las paciencia con los usuarios nuevos(Repito me incluyo) porque no basta decirle una ves para que comprenda todo, lleva tiempo y equivocandose se logra aprender y no me refiero solo a el sino a todos los usuarios nuevos. Un saludo Rick LB. 16:44 2 jul 2011 (UTC) PAD Felicidades, Rick. -- 19:03 2 jul 2011 (UTC) :Genial hombre, pásala bien en tu pueblito.-- 19:09 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones Rick . :Gracias chicos. Por cierto Jast, sólo he estado un finde en un cursillo, cuando me marche una buena temporada ya te avisaré, jeje. --Sonny Crockett 16:56 3 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: En obras Claro, por supuesto. De todos modos me va a servir de ayuda ya que se me complíca conseguir la imágenes y la única forma que tengo es sacarla de video YouTube en HD . Insulto Hola Rick, querñia preguntarte si puedo colocar un simple insulto en la misión Photo Opportunity, la cual estoy reescribiendo. En vez de decirle Cocaína le dicen "mierda". es un diálogo entre CJ Y Cesar. Podría decirlo así: "mierda". Esta bien, trataré de hacerlo los más sutil posible . RE: Jueces Yo le pregunte a Cuban SI EL QUERÍA SE JUEZ; es su decisión elegir. Yo no me colocaré como juez porque el anterior tema no me gustaba mucho, además de los arts de vehículos casi ningun necesita ampliación (se lo dije a ClaudeGTA3 en su discusión); en cambio ahora lo han cambiado para arreglar misiones ya que se les puede "exprimir" más y algunos están relatados de forma desastroza, entonces me anoté. PD: Tal véz te hice un lío en la cabeza con lo que dije antes jejejeje. Una duda Hola Rick, vi tu mensaje de los consejos, gracias por la ayuda, pero necesito tu ayuda para una cosa, ¿Con escribir una historia, puedo pertenecer al proyecto historias y poder ponerme la plantilla?. Por favor respondeme en mi discusión asi me entero y seguí escribiendo que son muy buenas las historias, me gusta a mi la de Vercetti en Vietnam. Bueno, sin más que decir. Saludos de Rony95 03:05 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Me odias ¿Porque quieres borrar todas las paginas que hago? OmniCJ 11:33 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Javerus Hola! vi tu mensaje, Te digo que si. Si queres hacerle algun cambio conveniente hacelo PAD + PMD No me hace mucha gracia darme premios a mi mismo, pero en fin, es lo que hay. --Sonny Crockett 05:37 10 jul 2011 (UTC)